Movies, popcorn and a kiss
by nanjo kouji
Summary: Shingyouji invites Misu for a movie in his room and it turns out to be a romantic comedy.. awkward... but they manage to get through it and get up to other things later on...


Misu heard the door open and heard soft footsteps but didn't bother to look up because he knew who it was. It was Shingyouji, his boyfriend, lover and pet. He silently sat opposite Misu on the table and set his bag on the table. "Arata-san, I brought some snacks so let's watch a movie today because my roommate has gone home as his grandma was ill". Misu finally looked up and replied saying "I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do so I can't". Shingyouji's voice fell down a little but he replied back with a smile "oh, it's ok I mean you're busy so it can't be helped". Misu instantly felt guilty but he couldn't help it, he was very busy finishing an assignment. "Well if you change your mind Arata-san then come to my room at 7 because I will start the movie then". Misu nodded and said "If I have time, I might drop in". Shingyouji left a little while after leaving Misu on his own in the student council office.

It was 5 now and Misu had 2 hours until Shingyouji would start the movie. He started the assignment and started writing down quickly.

It was now 7 .05 and Shingyouji was feeling a bit sad because he thought that Misu would be coming. Never the less, he put the tape into the TV and waited for it to load. He suddenly heard a knock at the door and his heart rose. He skipped to the door and was shocked to see Misu there. "Well aren't you going to let me in?" said Misu and Shingyouji quickly moved aside to let Misu in. Misu sat on Shingyouji's bed and handed him a bag. Shingyouji looked at it puzzled but Misu said "there's drinks and chocolate in there". "Oh, Arigatou Arata-san" and he emptied the bag on the bed. There were 2 canned coffees, 2 cans of coke and a box of chocolates which were Shingyouji's favorite. Shingyouji then got his own snack bag and dumped a packet of popcorn and 2 big bags of crisps on the bed. He then sat on the bed next to Misu and started the movie.

"By the way, what are we watching?" asked Misu grabbing a can of coffee and opening it taking a sip. "Well you see, Hayama-san lent me a movie but didn't tell me what it was about so I guess we'll find out" replied Shingyouji now curious. To his embarrassment, it was a romantic comedy film which he had only heard about. Shingyouji looked at Misu but Misu was too busy looking at the screen so he reached for a can of coke and snuggled beside Misu.

The movie was getting very romantic and it was getting awkward between Misu and Shingyouji. Shingyouji was now crunching crisps in his mouth very loud to avoid the awkwardness and Misu had already drank two drinks. It was getting a little cold so Misu put the duvet over himself. "Hey! I'm cold too you know" moaned Shingyouji and he snatched half of the duvet and put it over himself. He naturally snuggled up to Misu but when he realized was doing. He hastily apologized and moved away,

Misu grabbed his arm and pulled him next to him so that they were sitting right next to each other. Shingyouji looked at Misu but Misu said "What? You're really warm". Shingyouji snuggled up to him again and they sat in the bed together both hoping there wouldn't be any more kissing.

Half an hour later….

"Aaah, I'm so glad that's finished" said Shingyouji as he yawned and rolled over on the bed. "Agreed" said Misu equally relieved that it had finished because it was the worst movie he had ever seen.

It was now 10.00 and it was very dark outside, Misu got up to leave but Shingyouji grabbed his arm and said "where are you going? Isn't it too late to go back to your own room now, I'm sure Hayama-san is sleeping right now". Misu turned and said "are you telling me to stay here? "Well if you want then you can…." Replied Shingyouji turning red.

"That's not a bad idea, ok I'll stay here for tonight" said Misu and he returned to the bed but Shingyouji instantly rose up and said he needed to go to the toilet. He closed the door and started brushing his teeth, embarrassed that Misu might think his breath was stinky. He was very nervous when he came out of the toilet with his night clothes on, shorts and a t-shirt. Misu looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Shingyouji. "Well took you long enough didn't it? What on earth were you doing anyway?". "Nothing, you know just going to the toilet". "Ok…. Do you have any spare clothes for the night?" asked Misu. "Well, let me check" said Shingyouji and he started looking for his biggest clothes. He found a shirt that Misu had once lent him and a pair of shorts. He threw them to Misu and said "Gome, this is the best I have…" Misu looked at the clothes and then went to the toilet. He slipped the shirt on which was ok but the shorts very short and a bit tight for him. He felt embarrassed but made his way out. He expected Shingyouji to laugh.

Shingyouji's mouth was open wide out of shock, he never thought his Arata-san could look so sexy. "Whatever, you can laugh, I know the shorts look funny" said Misu annoyed that Shingyouji wasn't saying anything. "No it's not that, it's just that Arata-san, you look so _sexy_" said Shingyouji ogling at Misu.

Misu grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Shingyouji's head. "You big hentai, don't look at me". The truth was that he felt the same towards Shingyouji and couldn't keep his eyes of him. Shingyouji walked over to Misu and Misu grabbed him. Shingyouji was startled but before he could say anything, Misu pressed his lips to Shingyouji's. Misu licked Shingyouji's lips for entrance and Shingyouji willingly opened them letting Misu wander around his mouth with his tongue. He took his lips of Shingyouji's and they stumbled to the bed. Misu once again pressed his lips to Shingyouji's and they kissed lying down on the bed. Shingyouji let go gasping for breath but Misu did not stop there and carried on kissing his neck.

He bit Shingyouji's neck which made Shingyouji gasp which pleased Misu. He wanted to mark Shingyouji as his own so bite him a few times. He fumbled with Shingyouji's buttons on his shirt and slipped his shirt off. He worked his way down and started teasing Shingyouji's nipples which were now very hard and pink. Shingyouji was moaning and drowning in pleasure and his own hands reached towards Misu's shirt and took his shirt off. He turned Misu so he was at the top. "It's my turn now" said Shingyouji and he kissed Misu. Misu rolled him back over and said "maybe next time" and slid Shingyouji's shorts off. He then took his own shorts off and told Shingyouji to turn over. "Are you ready?" asked Misu, Shingyouji nodded and Misu went in. Shingyouji cried at the pain and clutched the bed sheets. As he relaxed, Misu quickened the pace which had Shingyouji screaming. He and Shingyouji came together and Misu collapsed on top of Shingyouji as they were panting.

Shingyouji looked at all the mess and got some tissue to clean it but Misu stopped him and said "let's just take a shower" and he nodded towards the bathroom. Shingyouji blushed and got up to follow Misu. Misu turned the shower on and they both stood under it. Misu washed Shingyouji's hair and Shingyouji washed Misu's. Shingyouji looked in the mirror while he was wrapping a towel around his waist and saw red hickeys all over his neck.

He looked at Misu and Misu smirked saying "your mine remember?" Shingyouji laughed back and said "yeah". They went to the bed and Shingyouji thanked god that nothing had gotten on the bed sheets. They lay in bed and Shingyouji fell asleep first in Misu's arms.

Misu smiled looked at the hickeys on Shingyouji's neck muttering "Indeed, he is mine".


End file.
